


Todavía una canción de amor

by Sole_Sakuma



Category: Paradise Kiss
Genre: F/M, General, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sole_Sakuma/pseuds/Sole_Sakuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando la purpurina se va y la tintura se agota, todavía queda una canción de amor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tacones Rotos

Las luces cegadoras, el calor, los flashes a millones, la sensación de caminar sobre una avenida de vidrios rotos, las caras expectantes, la gloria… el taco roto de un zapato demasiado alto, una caída que no dolió y un piso que sí lo hizo.

Yukari se miraba las rodillas descalza, el zapato yacía a sus pies privado de todo glamour. El maquillaje era ya una burla; el peinado había perdido toda forma y su largo pelo negro caía como una cascada de humillación sobre su frente.

No lloraba: no iba a darles ese gusto. Su tobillo le dolía cada vez más pero nada dolía más que su orgullo. Sentía las risitas y las miradas de refilón, los murmullos de la gente que pasaba a sus espaldas. Se mordió el labio y se encorvó aún más.

La alfombra estaba asquerosa de tanto trajín, sus ojos se fijaron en una quemadura de cigarrillo… sus pies estaban negros y el tobillo le dolía cada vez más, pero no movió un músculo. Las interminables sesiones de fotos le habían dado esa capacidad.

Ella no se merecía eso: se había esforzado, se había partido la espalda trabajando y arrastrándose para llegar hasta donde había llegado. Un tropezón no era nada, lo sabía pero… sabía que no lo olvidarían, sabía que no lo olvidaría. Había sido su trabajo más importante hasta ese momento y lo arruinaba así.

No quería pensar en qué diría la presidenta. La cara de horror del diseñador al ver el desgarrón en el vestido volvió a cruzársele por la mente.

Entre sus pies, descansaba su bolso. Sacó el celular. El mismo modelo que Miwako, pensó sonriendo a pesar suyo. Esa tradición había empezado cuatro años antes y esperaba que siguiera hasta que desaparecieran los teléfonos celulares. Sin embargo, no la llamó. Ni siquiera pensó en hacerlo. Sus dedos marcaron automáticamente otro número. Suspiró y le envió un mensaje, sintiéndose una idiota que esperaba que la tratasen como doncella en apuros cuando ya sabía que los príncipes no existían. Ya había tenido bastante con cuentos de hadas y especialmente demasiado con príncipes azules. Eran azules porque no existían…

Guardó el celular y se paró, pero volvió a sentarse al sentir una mordida de escarcha en su tobillo. Apenas gritó.

Alguien le ofreció ayuda pero ella se negó. El lugar se vaciaba: escuchaba a grupos de modelos salir y sentía las miradas de desprecio, veía que los peluqueros y maquilladores se llevaban sus herramientas de trabajo y la ropa también se iba. El desgarrón dorado, las perlas rodando por la pasarela…

El espejo le devolvió la mirada y Yukari no pudo reconocerse: ¿dónde estaba su fuerza, su seguridad? Sus ojos parecían dispuestos a llorar, pero ella no.

Shimamoto, la presidenta, apareció pero nada de lo que dijera podía reconfortarla: había fracasado, se había fallado. Tenía un gajo de limón atragantado en su garganta y por eso no respondía sino que asentía como un zombie, sin escuchar realmente las palabras de su jefa. No podían hacer nada, no podía cambiarse el pasado.

Sí, sabía que tenía talento y experiencia, sabía que conseguiría nuevos trabajos, que no era tan grave pero eso no apagaba el ardor en su pecho y en sus mejillas. Eso no cambiaba nada.

La presidenta se fue, meneando la cabeza. Yukari se tapó la cabeza con una toalla con estampado de pececitos. No quería ver a nadie, no quería verse.

-¿Yukari?- dijo una voz preocupada pero divertida. Como si no fuera el fin del mundo

Alzó la cabeza y la toalla resbaló lentamente. Yukari sonrió aliviada y algo avergonzada de su actitud. Hiro le devolvió la sonrisa y se arrodilló para examinarle el tobillo. Yukari se retorció del dolor.

-¿Te duele?

Le dio una patada suave con el pie sano.

-¡Por supuesto que me duele si me apretás el tobillo así!

Hiro desestimó el comentario y siguió examinándola.

-No es nada: apenas una torcedura.

-¡¿APENAS una torcedura?! La presidenta me va a matar…

Hiro pasó los dedos suavemente por la planta de su pie. Volvió a patearlo, pero sin querer.

-Sabés que odio las cosquillas.

-¿Te duele?- preguntó otra vez Hiro, estirando la mano para acariciarle la cara.

Yukari se mordió el labio para no llorar y negó con la cabeza. La abrazó y ella se dejó estar ahí.

-Ya se te va a pasar…- murmuró Hiro, antes de soltarla para pararse.

Yukari lo miró a los ojos y sonrió un poco.

Sí… Las cosas pasan. Los desastres pasan. El pasado pasa. Todo pasaría, se dijo apoyándose en Hiro.


	2. Pasillos Vacíos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenía un martillo neumático en la sien, con obrero incluido.

Tenía un martillo neumático en la sien, con obrero incluido.

Trabajar a la noche solía causarle eso, además de una constante revisión de su vocación de médico. Odiaba ser un médico joven, exitoso, con un futuro brillante que, sin embargo, se veía obligado a trabajar hasta altas horas de la noche. Suspiró. Sabía que podía haberse quedado en casa, haber elegido otro turno pero ninguna excusa convencía a Yukari salvo “Tengo que trabajar”. Al menos, ya había terminado.

Se estiró la bata arrugada y manchada de sustancias desconocidas que prefería desconocer y se miró al espejo, antes de lavarse la cara.

-Soy un zombie…- dijo en voz alta y de ultratumba.

Las ojeras le llegaban al ombligo y sufría calvicie prematura, por lo visto, pero prefería eso a estar en un desfile. ¿Habría terminado ya? Sabía que a Yukari le tocaba ser estrella… había estado llamándolo nerviosa y pidiéndole que la ayudase a ensayar por dos semanas seguidas.

Recorrió los pasillos vacíos y fantasmagóricos del hospital, buscando agenciarse algo de café y algo de olvido. No quería hacer el trayecto de regreso a su casa en ese estado.

Mientras esperaba a que se liberara la máquina de café, notó a un grupo de enfermeras inclinadas sobre una revista. No necesitó más que una mirada para reconocer a Yukari en la portada. No entendía el porqué de las risitas, sin embargo. Se sonrió algo cínico, preguntándose qué dirían si les comentaba que cenaba con la modelo de tapa todos los miércoles. No le creerían, probablemente.

La cena… Yukari había querido invitarlo a su casa, a pesar de su familia. Hiro no pensaba repetir esa experiencia: la madre prácticamente le había ofrecido a la hija en matrimonio. Como si eso fuera posible…

Aunque Hiro había pensado en algún restaurante de moda, Yukari había insistido en ir a su departamento. Meneó la cabeza, imaginándose la expresión decepcionada de Yukari al descubrir que el tan mentado departamento tenía el encanto de un iglú abandonado. No pasaba demasiado tiempo ahí, no tenía ni porqué ni con quién.

Se sacó la bata y tomó su café aspirando el aroma con lentitud… ni que fuera buen café. Había probado mucho mejores: Arashi se había vuelto adicto a la cafeína de buena calidad con la edad. Al menos no era Miwako. Casi se rió al imaginarse la combinación de Miwako y cafeína.

Una enfermera se acercó ruborizada y risueña. Hiro se giró, sonriendo como un perro entrenado.

Su mente, aunque adormilada, entendió rápidamente el destino de esa conversación. Solamente quería que algo lo salvara… el destino le debía unas cuantas.

Su celular sonó en el bolsillo de la bata. Se disculpó con la Risitanator (eso le gustaba de Yukari: se reía de verdad, a carcajadas abiertas y sonoras) y leyó un mensaje bastante seco de su mejor amiga.

Le chocó un poco el tono mandón y soberbio del “Me duele el tobillo. Vení a buscarme.”. Él no era un paje, un sirviente. Casi deseó no ir a buscarla y dejarla abandonada en donde fuera que estuviera… ¿Para qué se mentía? Sabía perfectamente dónde estaba y sabía todavía más perfectamente que iba a ir a buscarla.

Abandonó la taza de café y casi olvidó la bata. Ni siquiera se despidió de la enfermera.


	3. Conductores Designados

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yukari se repasó los labios y se acomodó el pelo otra vez, recriminándose ser tan cuidadosa con su aspecto. Era una cena con amigos, no una premiere. Nadie le diría nada si se aparecía en camisón.

Yukari se repasó los labios y se acomodó el pelo otra vez, recriminándose ser tan cuidadosa con su aspecto. Era una cena con amigos, no una premiere. Nadie le diría nada si se aparecía en camisón.

Nunca llevaba vestidos de George. A veces, Miwako hablaba de su ropa y parecía querer preguntar porqué, pero eso ni siquiera ella lo sabía.

Sonó el timbre y Yukari salió a la velocidad máxima posible en tacos altos, para abrir antes que su madre. Dejó medio guardarropa desparramado en su cama y otro cuarto tirado en el piso.

Se tropezó en el pasillo (a su tobillo no le vino demasiado bien) y escuchó con horror el rechinar de la puerta. Si era su madre… odiaba cómo acosaba a Hiro. Era su amigo, no su marido, ni tampoco iba a serlo. Sabía que la quería ver casada con un hombre respetable y responsable y esencialmente bueno, pero eso no justificaba las casi maleducadas indirectas. Hiro era todo lo que su madre quería y mucho más de lo que su pobre imaginación podía concebir pero era imposible, lisa y llanamente imposible…

Con alivio, escuchó la voz de su hermano. Le gritó que esperara y entró a su cuarto a buscar otro par de zapatos, menos vertiginosos. Miró casi arrepentida el desastre que dejaba atrás… que más daba, llegaba tarde y Hiro estaba esperándola.

Volvió a mirarse al espejo, nerviosa. Se veía perfecta, como le gustaba. Respiró profundamente un par de veces, para parecer calmada.

-Maquillaje, celular, billetera…- dijo, revisando su cartera.

Salió caminando a paso ligero, mirándose en el espejo de reojo.

Hiro estaba sentado en el sofá, las manos pegadas a las rodillas y la sonrisa petrificada mientras respondía las preguntas de su madre sobre el hospital. Yukari entró justo antes de que empezara a preguntar por su estado civil.

-¿Vamos?- preguntó, sonriendo, sonando madura y segura de sí misma. Las manos de Hiro se destensaron y la sonrisa se naturalizó.

-Claro, Miwako estuvo llamándome.

Casi tuvo que arrancarlo de las garras de su madre. Entraron en el auto y ambos suspiraron al unísono.

-Deberías pedirle matrimonio.

-¿Y qué gano con soportarla?

-Mi eterna gratitud.

Hiro revoleó los ojos.

-Sí, sí…

-Aunque ya te estoy eternamente agradecida…

Hiro apretó el volante del auto. La ciudad se borroneaba tras la ventanilla.

-¿Y por qué es eso?

Giró la cabeza graciosamente y apoyó su mano en el hombro de Hiro.

-Porque sos mi conductor designado, por eso.

“Sólo eso.”

-Tendrías que aprender a manejar.

-Ya sé… pero no necesito hacerlo.

-No voy a ser tu chofer para siempre.

-¿Por qué?¿Hay algo que no me haya contado, Tokumori-sensei?-dijo Yukari, acercándose y mirando fijo a su amigo.

Hiro desvió la mirada.

-No. Pero podría pasar un día de éstos.

-¿Y ella no querría que cenaras con una modelo?

Hiro se rió por lo bajo.

-Esperaría que tuviera celos de una mujer tan hermosa con vos. Sería lógico, aunque todos sepamos cómo son las cosas.

-¿Y de Miwako?¿Esperarías celos de Miwako?

“Decí que no”.

Hiro volvió a apretar el volante pero, de cualquier forma, dijo:

-No.

Yukari sintió que el piso volvía a estar debajo de sus pies. La ciudad seguía desapareciendo por la ventanilla en un remolino de luces y ruidos.


	4. Sentado Cabeza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apenas puso un pie en la vereda, Yukari fue atrapada por una mancha rosada y chillona. Riendo, se separó de Miwako y entró a la casa.

Apenas puso un pie en la vereda, Yukari fue atrapada por una mancha rosada y chillona. Riendo, se separó de Miwako y entró a la casa.

-¡Tía!- escuchó y fue atrapada por otro monstruo chillón. La abrazó y giraron juntas varias veces. Le encantaba la risa de Erika, era tan abierta e inocente. La dejó en el piso, no sin antes pellizcarle las mejillas. Erika siguió riéndose y, dando saltitos, se acercó a Hiro. Él se arrodilló y metió la mano en su bolsillo para darle algunas golosinas a la nena.

A Yukari le encantaba verlo hacer de tío divertido. Se quedó embelesada, imaginándoselo padre, pero sacudió la cabeza, tratando de borrar esos pensamientos.

Entre chistes y abrazos, entraron a la casa.

Arashi, contra todo pronóstico, seguía llenándose la cara de metal y cambiándose el color de pelo, a pesar de ser un padre y marido responsable. Esa noche, Yukari le descubrió un nuevo piercing en la oreja izquierda y un nuevo tono de verde en la cabeza. Se le acercó y le tiró del pelo.

-¿A qué vino eso?

-Quería saber si era de verdad.

-¿Por qué no iba a ser de verdad?

-Porque todo el mundo sabe que demasiada tintura arruina el pelo. Y como estás casado con Miwako… pensé que te habías conseguido una peluca.

-Que esté casado con Miwako no hace que me vista de rosa.

-Te quedaría mejor.-dijo Hiro, abandonando por un segundo su conversación con Erika.

Arashi puso cara de ofendido y se negó a seguir hablando del tema.

-Pelado me vienen a decir ahora….

La comida era algún plato francés, cuyo nombre Miwako trataba de pronunciar a duras penas.

-Está rico y es lo único que importa.- dijo Yukari, atacando la comida con placer..

-¿Está rico?¡Te lo dije, Arashi!

Arashi la ignoró olímpicamente, todavía enojado por los comentarios sobre su pelo.

-¿Qué tal la nueva colección?-preguntó Hiro, calmo y controlado.

A Yukari eso le molestaba a veces.

-¡Vamos perfecto!¡Y Mikako decidió usar algunos de mis diseños!

Yukari dio un gritito de solidaria alegría.

-¡Felicitaciones!¡Te dije que podías lograrlo!

-No, no es nada…

Miwako se miraba la falda de su vestido, sonrojada.

-Eso no va a funcionar con ellos, todos sabemos que tu modestia es falsa.

Yukari contuvo la risa ante el comentario de Arashi. Por supuesto que todos sabían que era así.

-¡A-ra-shi!

Miwako amenazaba con llorar y no estaba segura de cuánto era mentira y cuánto verdad. La conversación involucionó y se convirtió en un intercambio de semi-insultos entre el matrimonio anfitrión. Hiro le sonreía desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-¿Y el nuevo disco cómo viene?

Arashi abandonó la pseudo-discusión con su mujer para hundirse en una larga disertación sobre estilos musicales que Yukari, tenía que admitirlo, no entendió en lo absoluto.

-Entonces… ¿lo mismo de siempre?¿Vos gritando y tocando mal la guitarra?- preguntó Hiro.

-¡Hey!¡Todos nuestros discos comparten estilo, pero no son siempre lo mismo!¡Nadie puede acusarnos de eso!¡Y yo no grito!

Arashi lo estaba amenazando con un tenedor y Hiro se desternillaba de la risa. Yukari acariciaba ausente el borde de una copa, ante la atenta mirada de Miwako.

Un par de horas después, Erika se había quedado dormida en un puff rosado enorme. Yukari estaba arrodillada a su lado, acariciándole el pelo embelesada. Miwako y Arashi levantaban la mesa, Hiro elegía algo de música.

Yukari sintió cómo él se acercaba y lo dejó cargar a Erika.

-¿Me acompañás a llevarla a su cuarto?

Yukari asintió en silencio y lo siguió.

Juntos la arroparon, Yukari prácticamente ausente.

-¿Qué pensás?

-Nada...

-Vamos, Yukari…

-No, nada más me imaginaba lo lindos que van a ser nuestros hijos.

Descalza, sintiendo la mullida alfombra bajo sus pies, Yukari corrió, a risotadas y bastante mareada, hasta el balcón.


	5. Sonrisas Tontas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiro la siguió a tropezones, sin terminar de comprender las palabras de Yukari. ¿Sus hijos? ¿Hijos de ambos?

Hiro la siguió a tropezones, sin terminar de comprender las palabras de Yukari. ¿Sus hijos? ¿Hijos de ambos?

La vio en el balcón, con los ojos cerrados, apoyada contra la pared sonriendo tontamente. Se le acercó sin decir una palabra y apoyó su mano en el hombro descubierto de Yukari.

La ciudad rugía a sus pies, pero no dejaba de sentirse solo.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

Yukari se dejó caer en el pecho de Hiro, entre risitas. Por unos minutos, no dijo nada.

El viento les pegaba en la cara; Hiro sabía que Yukari podía sentir el latir desbocado de su corazón. Trató de controlarse, fallando miserablemente.

“Como siempre.”

-Que nuestros hijos van a ser tan inteligentes como vos y tan lindos como yo.-le dijo, girando la cabeza graciosamente, para matarlo con una sonrisa amplia y absolutamente borracha.

Quiso alejarse de ella, dejarla caer de una buena vez, reprocharle sus idas y venidas, sus vueltas, su ingratitud; pero no pudo. La nariz de Yukari estaba colorada por el alcohol o por el frío o por la emoción o por todas esas cosas. Estaba fría y temblaba un poco.

“Como siempre.”

-No digas estupideces.-murmuró, incrédulo, pero igual le pasó un brazo por el pecho. Si era una quimera inventada por el alcohol, no pensaba quejarse. No aún. Aunque fuera a ser la peor resaca de su vida.

El perfume de Yukari lo estaba intoxicando.

-No son estupideces, es la verdad.

Los dedos de Yukari se entrelazaron con los suyos y deseó con todas sus fuerzas no estar alucinando. Ella volvió a recostar la cabeza sobre su pecho. Usaba shampoo con perfume de manzanas. Hiro nunca se había dado cuenta de ese detalle.

Trató de concentrarse en las plantas del balcón; eran todas de plástico.

-¿La verdad? ¿Qué verdad?

-Que jugamos a los amigos desde hace demasiado tiempo, Hiro, ¿no te parece?

Le pasó el brazo libre por la cintura y la estrechó contra su cuerpo. Apoyó la frente en el hombro descubierto de Yukari. Se iba a agarrar una pulmonía si seguía usando ropa así.

-Yo nunca te oculté lo que sentía.

El corazón de Yukari latía tan fuerte y tan erráticamente como el de él; no se había dado cuenta de ello hasta ese momento.

-Mentira. Podrías haberme dicho tantas veces, tantas veces pero…

-Es que…

Yukari miró hacia la calle y suspiró.

-Mirá a toda la gente… parecen tan lejos. Parecen de mentira.

Hizo ademán de soltarse, pero desistió y volvió a su lugar. Hiro no podía decir que eso le molestara.

-No cambiés de tema.

-No estoy cambiando de tema, es que no hay nada más que decir.

-Pero… que él, que ellos…

Los rostros de los diversos amantes de Yukari pasaron como bólidos por su mente. Fotógrafos, modelos, actores, glamour, luces, cámara acción, no médicos aburridos e insignificantes.

-Ya no soy una nena.

-Estás borracha.

-Hiro. No estoy borracha. Si lo estuviera, seguiría siendo la verdad.

-Pero… ¿por qué no pensás lo que estás…?

-Soy modelo, no tengo que pensar.

-No te hagas la tonta..

-Ya te dije, lo de pensar te lo dejó a vos. Sos el médico después de todo.

Arashi había puesto algún horrible disco de jazz. ¿Por qué se le daba por la música “seria” a esta altura de su vida? Como si su música tuviera algo que ver con eso.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba. Se permitió creer en ese momento, en la calidez de Yukari contra su pecho, en la tonta sonrisa que adornaba sus labios, en su pelo despeinado, en el olor a perfume caro de su cuello y en la tranquilidad que todo esto le hacía sentir.

Ya tendría tiempo de arrepentirse al otro día.

-Lleváme a dormir.

-No soy tu esclavo.

Pero lo parecía.

-Sos mi novio.-dijo Yukari, riéndose-.Y eso es casi lo mismo.

\- FIN -


End file.
